Rain
by fiZi
Summary: In der Fanfic kommt so ziemlich alles Darke vor - Rape, Angst, Lemon ... Kein Wunder wenn Vegeta eine der Hauptpersonen ist :P
1. Default Chapter

Prolog: + Prolog +  
  
Hmmm ... jaaa, ist schon weng länger her, dass ich diese FF angefangen hab - is wie gesagt recht brutal und Dark, ich hatte grad ne Depriphase in der Zeit glaub ich ;)  
Jedenfalls weng anders von der Stimmung her die sonst bei meinen FF's herrscht -hier is sicher nix lustiges dabei - aber das passt auch nicht so zu ner Vegeta-Fanfic  
Bin gespannt wie sie euch gefällt^^  
  
Disclaimer: Die Idee von Vegi und Co hatte schon jemand andres vor mir, nämlich der verehrte Akira Toriyama - alle Figuren die ihr nicht aus DBZ kennt gehören mir ;)  
P.S.: zartbesaitete GEmüter bitte nicht weiterlesen ;)  
  
------------------------+---------------------------------  
  
Hart schmiss er sie auf den Boden.  
"Ich hasse dich!" spie sie ihm ins Gesicht. Der Mann grinste nur hämisch. "Das glaube ich nicht. Du wirst mich anflehen, dich zu lieben, jetzt gleich, du wirst schon sehen!"  
Er warf sich auf sie, als sie mit plötzlicher Angst im Blick zur Seite rollen wollte.  
"Vergiss es." Sagte er spöttisch, während er ihre Hände mühelos über ihrem Kopf auf die Erde drückte. "Und versuch, es zu genießen."  
Seine Finger zerrten an ihrem Oberteil und zerrissen mühelos den dünnen Stoff. Sie wand sich unter ihm. "Du Bestie! Wie kann ein Mensch nur so grausam sein?" schrie sie ihn an, während er mit gierigem Blick ihre nackten Brüste musterte.  
"Ach halt den Mund, Weib! Außerdem bin ich kein Mensch, sondern ein Sajajin. Du darfst dich also geehrt fühlen, dass ich dir überhaupt so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenke."  
Tränen standen ihr in den Augen, während er ihr mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung die Überreste des Kleides vom Leib riss. Mit einem letzten verzweifelten Aufbäumen versuchte sie sich zu befreien, doch ihre Bemühung wurde ebenso brutal niedergeschlagen wie ihre vorigen, sich gegen ihn zur Wehr zu setzen. Sie wandte den Kopf und erblickte die brennenden Trümmer ihres Heims, das von den Sajajins vernichtet worden war. Irgendwo im Inneren lagen die Leichen ihrer Eltern, kaltblütig ermordet. Hasserfüllt wandte sie ihren Blick wieder ihrem Peiniger zu. "Nimm diesen Körper, aber niemals wirst du mich haben, du Dreckskerl!" sagte sie, und in ihrer Stimme schwang die ganze Verachtung und die ganze Wut mit, die sie für ihn empfand.  
Er schenkte ihr ein kurzes böses Grinsen, während sich seine freie Hand um ihre linke kleine Brust schloss und sie sanft knetete. Mit der anderen drückte er immer noch ihre Arme nach oben, die allmählich taub zu werden begannen.  
"Aber mit Vergnügen. Ich spiele sogar mit dem Gedanken, dich als meine persönliche Sklavin mit nach Vegeta-Sai zu nehmen, dann könnte ich mich weiterhin über deine lächerlichen Versuche amüsieren, dich gegen mich zu wehren."  
Sie antwortete nicht, und wandte nur den Kopf zu den verkohlenden Ruinen. Sie hatte sehr wohl noch eine Chance, sich gegen ihn zu wehren, aber alles in ihr sträubte sich dagegen, diese Waffe einzusetzen. Sie spürte, wie sich der Sajajin seiner Hose entledigte, und gleich darauf zwischen ihre Beine drängte. Langsam wurde ihr schlecht. Ein brennender Schmerz durchzuckte sie, als der Mann brutal in sie eindrang, und begann, sich in ihr zu bewegen.  
"Sieh mich an!" befahl er heiser, doch sie reagierte nicht, vernahm noch nicht einmal seine Worte, denn ihr ganzer Körper schien eine einzige Wunde geworden zu sein, in der er herumbohrte und Wellen des Schmerzes durch sie hindurchzuckten. Rote Schleier tanzten vor ihren Augen, hinter ihnen lauerte schon die Dunkelheit, als sich seine Hand unter ihr Kinn legte und ihren Kopf zu ihm herumdrehte.  
Er starrte in ihre riesigen silberfarbenen Augen, die blicklos durch ihn hindurchglitten und lachte verhalten. "Dein Versuch, mich zu ignorieren wird dir nichts nützen!"  
Mit einem letzten kraftvollen Stoß entlud er sich stöhnend in ihr, und es war ihr, als würde sich flüssiges Feuer von ihrem Unterleib in ihren ganzen Körper hineinfressen.   
"Komm schon, Komoko! Lass dieses blöde Weibsbild in Ruhe oder kill sie! Wir fliegen weiter! Ich will nach Vegeta-Sai und meinen Sohn sehen!" rief eine Stimme in ihrer Nähe.  
"Schon unterwegs, König Vegeta!" Sie schrie qualvoll auf, dann wurden die unerträglichen Schmerzen von alles erlösender Dunkelheit verdrängt. Der Sajajin - Komoko - erhob sich von ihr, und zog seine Hose wieder an. Das Letzte, das sie bewusst wahrnahm war sein böses Lachen, als er auf sie hinunter sah, das sich für immer in ihren Geist einbrannte.  
  
Als sie wieder erwachte, lag sie noch genau so nackt an der Stelle, wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte, mit dem Unterschied, dass sie alleine war. Die Sajajins hatten Fema genauso schnell verlassen, wie sie über den Planeten hereingebrochen waren, und ließen einen Ort der Zerstörung zurück. Mühsam richtete Silver sich auf. Noch immer brannte ihr ganzer Körper, und in ihrem Unterleib hatte sich ein schmerzhafter, heißer Knoten gebildet. Sie wusste, dass sie schwanger war, auch wenn das neue Leben erst begann, in ihr heranzuwachsen und zwei Jahre brauchen würde, ehe es fertig wäre. Die Übelkeit kehrte zurück, und sie übergab sich qualvoll würgend an Ort und Stelle, zu schwach um aufzustehen.  
Minuten später wischte sie sich den Mund ab, und überlegte angestrengt. Es grenzte schon an ein Wunder, dass die grausamen Krieger mit den Affenschwänzen ihren Planeten nicht kurzerhand gesprengt hatten, um auch noch das letzte bisschen Leben zu vernichten. Aus der ehemals blühenden Welt war ein brennender, trostloser Ort geworden. Ihre Augen kehrten zu ihrem ehemaligen Haus zurück. Langsam kroch sie über den harten, mit spitzen Steinen übersäten Boden zu den schwelenden Trümmern. Der trockene Wind wehte ihr ins Gesicht und eine Hitzewelle schlug ihr entgegen. Mit tränendem Blick zog sie sich an einem Überrest der Außenmauer in die Höhe, und saß immer noch auf der selben Stelle, als einige Stunden später zwei weitere Feyas kamen, um nach Überlebenden zu suchen.  
  
Zwei Jahre später, an einem stürmischen Freitag dem Dreizehnten wurde Rain geboren. Niemand hätte damit gerechnet, dass eine Mischung dieses Erbgutes lebensfähig sein würde. Silver hatte schon gegen Ende der Schwangerschaft einige körperliche Beschwerden gehabt. Sie konnte unter dem Gewicht des Ungeborenen kaum noch laufen, denn Feyas sind wesentlich kleiner und zierlicher als Sajajins oder Menschen. Am Tag der Geburt hatte die junge werdende Mutter starke Schmerzen und Probleme beim Atmen. Sie hatte lange überlegt, ob dieses in ihr heranwachsende Leben ein Recht hatte, in ihrem misshandelten Körper groß zu werden, schließlich war es aus dem Samen des Mannes entstanden, den sie mehr hasste als alles andere auf der Welt. Sie würde das Baby niemals lieben können, und es würde sie mit jeder Sekunde an den schlimmsten Tag in ihrem Leben erinnern. Seit sie damals gefunden worden war, hatten viele mit ihr geredet, und eigentlich hatten sie sie alle gedrängt, diese Missgeburt, die in ihrem Leib heranwuchs mit ihrer Magie abzutöten. Aber letztendlich hatten ihr die Worte, die die Weise Alte zu ihr gesprochen hatte den entscheidenden Punkt geliefert. Denn was konnte das unschuldige Wesen, das da heranwuchs schon für die Taten seines ... Erzeugers? Silver weigerte sich, Komoko auch nur in Gedanken als "Vater" zu bezeichnen. Obwohl ihr auch die weise Frau davon abgeraten hatte, das Kind auszutragen - das gesundheitliche Risiko war einfach viel zu groß - hatte sie sich entschlossen, das Baby zu behalten und zu gebären. Weiter waren ihre Gedanken nie gegangen, sie hatte nur gewusst, dass sie es nicht übers Herz brachte, das Leben das in ihrem Körper reifte, und das ja immerhin zur Hälfte auch ein Teil von ihr war, umzubringen. Und heute wusste sie, dass sie das richtige getan hatte. Auch wenn ihr nun bewusst war, warum sie sich niemals über den Zeitpunkt nach der Geburt Gedanken gemacht hatte: Sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht mehr erleben würde. Als das Geschrei des Babys durch die Gänge des Gebärhauses hallte, lag Silver reglos auf den blutgetränkten Laken. Die Geburt war schmerzhaft und langwierig gewesen, doch sie hatte solange ausgehalten, bis das Baby geboren war. Zwei Hebammen hatten die Stunden bei ihr geharrt und sie unterstützt soweit sie konnten, versucht, ihre unglaublichen Schmerzen zu lindern und sie zu beruhigen. Nun starrten ihre silbernen Augen gebrochen zur Decke, und das schimmernde weiße Haar lag wie ein Schleier um ihren erstarrten kleinen Leib. Das Leben war aus ihr gewichen, um ein neues entstehen zu lassen. Noch wusste keiner, dass Rain alle Eindrücke und Erinnerungen ihrer Mutter fest in ihrem kleinen Herzen eingeschlossen hatte, und nur aus einem Grund geboren war: Rache.  
  
------------------------+--------------------------------- 


	2. Erstes Erwachen

Vielen dank für die Kommis *hehe* Da euch das Ganze ja offensichtlich gefällt kommt hier der zweite Teil ^^  
Viel Spaß damit  
  
------------------------+---------------------------------  
  
Rain wuchs zu einer außergewöhnlich hübschen jungen Frau heran. Sie hatte die Größe, die Augen und die Zierlichkeit ihrer Mutter geerbt, nur das rabenschwarze, wild in alle Richtungen abstehende Haar und ihre Figur, die weiblicher war als die ihrer Artgenossen, erinnerten alle daran, dass sie keine Feya war. Ebenso ihre Kraft, die sie oft schwer kontrollieren konnte. Sie besaß weder Flügel, wie die anderen ihres Volkes, noch die bläulich weiße Hautfarbe oder dessen Sanftmut und wuchs bei einer der Hebammen auf, die ihrer Mutter bei der Geburt geholfen hatten. Die Zerstörung, die die Sajajins angerichtet hatten, war weitgehend behoben worden, nur an manchen Stellen wollte einfach nichts mehr wachsen und diese blieben - kahle, ausgetrocknete Wüstenflächen inmitten von üppiger Vegetation.  
An ihrem zwanzigsten Geburtstag streifte Rain gerade einsam durch den Wald, der hinter ihrem Haus lag, und betrachtete die Tiere und Pflanzen, wie sie es auch sonst so gerne tat. Sie war oft hier, und eigentlich immer alleine, denn sie hatte keine Freunde. Die anderen Feyas mieden sie oder hatten Angst vor ihr, und sie hatte ausschließlich in der Schule Kontakt zu Gleichaltrigen. Sonst blieb ihr allein ihre Ersatzmutter, die aber auch keinen Hehl daraus machte, dass sie nicht ihr wirkliches Kind war und sie nur den letzten Willen ihrer Mutter erfüllte.  
Rain beobachtete gerade zwei blauschillernde Schmetterlinge, die über eine Wiese voller Diamantblumen flogen und miteinander spielten, als plötzlich die Welt um sie herum schwarz wurde, und sie wimmernd auf dem Boden zusammenbrach. Eindrücke, die lange in ihrem Inneren geschlummert hatten, und jetzt aus ihr hervorbrachen stürmten auf sie ein. Sie sah die Sajajins auf Fema kommen, wurde Zeuge der Zerstörung und erlebte schließlich, wie ihre Großeltern auf grausame Weise gequält wurden, und schließlich das Haus in dem sie sich befanden angezündet wurde. Dann gelangte sie an dem Moment ihrer Zeugung an. Sie spürte die Schmerzen und die Pein ihrer Mutter, als wären es ihre eigenen. Rain war nicht bewusst, dass sie schon seit beginn der Visionen ununterbrochen schrie und sich auf dem Boden hin und herwarf. Das lange weiße Kleid das sie trug zerriss und wurde über und über mit Erde und Grasflecken beschmutzt. Ihre Finger krallten sich in den Waldboden und rissen ganze Schollen heraus, während ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen und ihr Körper sich in Krämpfen wand. Schließlich begann sie, ihren Kopf gegen den Untergrund zu schlagen.   
Das war der Zeitpunkt, zu dem die ersten Feyas ankamen. Rain war nicht bewusst, dass sie auf magischem Wege gewaltige Wellen des Entsetzens und der Angst ausstrahlte, die von den anderen empfangen wurden und sie zu der kleinen Lichtung am Wald führten. Als Rain auch noch anfangen wollte, sich selbst zu kratzen und zu würgen, griffen sechs Feyas ein, und hielten mit Mühe ihre beiden Arme auf dem Boden. Mittlerweile hatte sich eine riesige Traube Leute um sie gesammelt, die aus großen Augen das Geschehen beobachteten und ratlos miteinander tuschelten. Was war mit der seltsamen Missgeburt Silvers geschehen? Hatte sie den Verstand verloren?  
Langsam beruhigte sich die junge Frau wieder, und die sechs, die ihre Arme am Boden gehalten hatten, zogen sich rasch zurück, als Rains Kraft zu explodieren schien, und sich im selben Moment ihre schwarzen Haare aufstellten und schneeweiß (jaja^^) färbten (das Erbe ihrer Mutter). Ihr Gesicht war mit Blut aus einer Platzwunde an ihrer Stirn und frischer Erde beschmiert, und als sie ihre sonst silbernen Augen öffnete, loderten sie gefährlich, und schienen aus geschmolzenem Gold zu bestehen. Ihre Energie stieg immer weiter, sie war bereits als knisterndes Feld um die junge Frau herum mit bloßem Auge erkennbar. Das Kleid hing in Fetzen an ihr herab, und ihre Hände hatte sie so fest zu Fäusten geballt, dass sich ihre Fingernägel tief in ihr Fleisch gruben. Mühsam kämpfte Rain den bodenlosen Hass und die Wut in ihrem Inneren nieder, doch die Bilder, die sich unauslöschlich in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatten, ließen ihren Zorn immer wieder aufs neue auflodern.   
Ihr einziger Daseinszweck war, diese abscheulichen Monstren zu töten, die ihrer Mutter und ihrem Volk solche Greultaten ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken angetan hatten. Und das war- neben ihrem Erzeuger - vor allem ihre Anführer, dieser verdammte König der Sajajins - Vegeta!  
  
"Wie komme ich nach Vegeta-Sai?" Rains Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, trotzdem schien es die eingetretene Stille wie ein Schrei zu durchdringen.  
"Du scheinst wirklich den Verstand verloren zu haben, Mädchen!" Tree, einer der älteren Feyas trat vor und musterte sie verächtlich. "Du hast keine Chance gegen diese Monster."  
"Das könnt ihr ganz und gar meine Sorge sein lassen." Entgegntete die junge Frau kalt. "Ich hatte soeben eine Rückführung durch meine Mutter, also versucht nicht, mich aufzuhalten und unterstützt mich gefälligst!" die Energie um sie herum flackerte gefährlich auf, bevor Rain ihre aufsteigende Wut wieder zügeln konnte. Was bildeten sich diese Dummköpfe eigentlich ein? Sie hatten sie nie freundlich behandelt, und jetzt, wo sie bereit war, sie zu rächen, sahen sie sie immer noch als die Missgeburt ihrer Mutter an.  
"Wir wissen nicht, wo der Planet liegt." Murmelte Tree und wollte sich abwenden, doch ein knisternder Blitz, der sich wie zufällig aus Rains Energiefeld löste und neben ihm im Boden einschlug, ließen ihn stocken.  
"Du solltest daran arbeiten, Mädchen." Zischte er gefährlich leise, während er den versengten Saum seiner Tunika betrachtete. "Disziplin ist das wichtigste, wenn man über so große Kräfte wie du verfügt."  
Damit wandte er sich ab und flog davon. Dies nahmen die anderen zum Zeichen, und brachen ebenfalls auf, und Rain blieb verwirrt und immer noch zornig allein zurück. Gedankenversunken starrte sie auf den Fleck verbrannter Erde, den ihr Energieblitz verursacht hatte. War ihr Wunsch nach Rache wirklich so unrealistisch, wie Tree es dargestellt hatte? Sie wusste, dass sie ihre Kräfte noch um einiges steigern konnte, und auch so würden noch manche seltsame Fähigkeiten aus der Verbindung Sayajin mit Feya hervorgehen, das spürte sie. Langsam beruhigte sich ihre Energie, und ihre Haare und Augen nahmen wieder ihre normale Farbe an.   
"Dann eben anders." Entschloss sie sich. Sie wusste, dass diese Alternative mit sehr großen Risiken verbunden war. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, lebend dort anzukommen wo sie hinwollte war vernichtend gering. Aber ihr fiel im Moment keine andere Möglichkeit ein, und der Hass und Zorn in ihrem Inneren ließen ihr keine Wahl. Sie konnte gar nicht anders, als es zu probieren. Die Telepotration mittels Telekinese und Telepatie getrauten sich hier nur die ältesten Weisen und wenn dann auch nie über große Entfernungen hinweg. Es benötigte normalerweise viele Jahre Studium, um sich auch nur kleine Stücke auf diese Weise fortbewegen zu können und vor allem als Ganzes an dem vorgesehenen Ort wieder anzukommen.  
Aber Rain war entschlossener denn je. Das war ihre Bestimmung, ihr Schicksal, und ihre Mutter hatte anscheinend entscheiden, dass sie nun - mit zwanzig Jahren - bereit dafür war. Sonst hätte sie ihr keine Rückführung geschenkt, in der nicht nur all die grausamen Erinnerungen, sondern auch sämtliche Informationen über ihre Fähigkeiten als Feya und die Vermutungen über ihre Sajajin-Eigenschaften gespeichert waren.  
Langsam ließ sich die junge schwarzhaarige Frau auf den grasbewachsenen Boden sinken. Sie schloss die Augen und schickte ihre ganzen neuerwachten magischen Sinne - von denen sie bis vor kurzem noch gar nichts gewusst hatte - hinaus in den Weltraum. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihr Ziel: Vegeta-Sai.   
Obwohl sie nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wie der Planet aussah oder wo er auch nur im entferntesten in diesen unendlichen schwarzen Weiten des Alls liegen könnte, hatte sie keine Zweifel, ihn zu finden. Sämtliche Empfindungen, die ihre Mutter ihr gegeben hatte reichten aus, um diese Aura der Zerstörung und Grausamkeit nachempfinden und über Milliarden von Kilometern hinweg erahnen zu können. Stunden später - die Sonne begann bereits über ihr unterzugehen und einer der drei Monde - Lorien - stand schon voll und rund am Himmel, war sie sich einigermaßen sicher, die richtige Stelle gefunden zu haben. Erschöpft wischte sie sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Eigentlich hatte sie es dringend nötig, doch sie konnte sich keine Pause gönnen. Am Ende würden die unzähligen Zweifel und dagegen sprechenden Gründe in Bezug auf ihr Vorhaben noch ihren Willen brechen. Sie musste Handeln. Sofort.  
Kurzentschlossen setzte sie das spärliche wissen über Transformation ein, das sie hatte. Ihr Körper löste sich in einen blendend weißen Lichtstrahl auf, der mit wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit die Atomsphäre von Fema durchbrach und hinaus in die raumlose Schwärze schoss. Das Letzte was Rain bewusst wahrnahm war bodenloser Schmerz. Eine ihren ganzen Körper verzehrende Pein, als sich ihre Moleküle durch Ungeübtheit und Unwissenheit viel zu langsam in reines Licht umwandelten. Doch es war zu spät. Dann wurde ihr ganzes Denken und Fühlen ausgelöscht, während sie als reines Licht den goldenen Spuren ihrer Magie folgte, zu der Stelle, wo sich Gewalt und ungezügelte Wildheit sammelten: Dem Heimatplaneten der Sajajins.  
Der Mann stieß ein Stöhnen aus, als ihn ein weiterer harter Tritt in den Magen traf und ihn wuchtig gegen die Mauer des Burghofes schleuderte. Eine Spur aus Blut hinter sich lassend sank der reglose Körper langsam an den grauen Steinen hinunter.  
"Artos. Das macht keinen Spaß mehr. Warum kannst du mir nicht mal anständige Übungsobjekte schicken? Die sind alle schon nach einer halben Minute am Ende. Und das wollen Krieger sein? Dass ich nicht lache!" Prinz Vegeta warf einen letzten verächtlichen Blick auf die zusammengesunkene Gestalt in der Ecke. Angewidert sammelte er etwas Ki in seiner Hand und schleuderte die Kugel auf den halb Bewusstlosen. Der Mann verbrannte schreiend und zurück blieben nur ein Häufchen Asche und rußgeschwärzte Steine.  
"Tut mir Leid, mein Prinz. Aber alle verdammten Sklaven, die wir von unserem letzten Eroberungsfeldzug mitgenommen haben, sind so schwach und schwächer wie dieser war. Die Scouter messen ihre Kampfkraft auf höchstens 200. Unsere Gefängnisse quillen über, aber sie eignen sich noch nicht einmal als Arbeitskräfte oder Diener. Sie halten einfach keinerlei Belastung aus. In den Steinbrüchen sterben sie uns schon innerhalb einer Woche weg."  
Vegeta packte den anderen am Kragen. Seine für einen Sajajin typisch tiefschwarzen Augen funkelten den anderen gefährlich an, während sich auf seinem gutgeschnittenen braungebrannten Gesicht ein böses Lächeln ausbreitete.  
"Dann besucht ein paar andere Planeten und seht zu, dass ihr mir ein bisschen besseres Material mitbringt. Ich muss mich bei denen noch nicht mal zum Supersajajin aufpowern! So was kann ich nicht brauchen! Schick mir das nächste Mal drei von ihnen, ich will eine neue Technik ausprobieren. Und wenn du keinen akzeptablen Ersatz findest, werde ich dich als neuen Kampfpartner nehmen und mich nicht zurückhalten. Was hältst du davon?"  
Artos erbleichte sichtlich. Vegeta war der stärkste Kämpfer auf diesem Planeten. Er übertraf sogar schon seinen Vater bei weitem, der bislang als unbesiegbar gegolten hatte, und das, obwohl er gerade mal 22 Jahre alt war. "Ich werde sofort aufbrechen und alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, mein Prinz." Beeilte er sich zu versichern. Sein Gegenüber grinste überlegen.   
"Das habe ich von dir auch nicht anders erwartet. Und schick mir Chie in meine Gemächer. Ich muss mich ein bisschen abreagieren, und die kleine Hure fleht immer so schön um ihr Leben wenn ich sie rannehme."  
Artus verbeugte sich hastig und flog davon um den Wünschen des schwarzhaarigen Prinzen nachzukommen.  
  
Als Rain langsam ihr Bewusstsein wiedererlangte, spürte sie nichts weiter als Schmerz und Schwäche. Wo auch immer sie gelandet war, die Sonne brannte auf sie nieder und es war unerträglich heiß und stickig. Sie bekam fast keine Luft, und als sie mühsam versuchte, ihre Augen zu öffnen, stöhnte sie leise auf. Jeder Muskel ihres verdammten Körpers tat so unglaublich weh, dass sie glaubte, einfach nur an dieser ständig auf sie einströmenden Pein sterben zu müssen. Lange würde sie das jedenfalls nicht aushalten, da war sie sich sicher.   
Sie drohte ein weiteres Mal in Ohnmacht zu fallen, schwarze Schleier umtanzten sie. Der gähnende Abgrund der dahinter lauerte würde ihr sicheres Ende bedeuten. Sie wusste, dass sie dann nicht mehr zu erwachen würde. Mit größter Willensanstrengung zwang sie sich deshalb, die bleischweren Lider zu heben, auch wenn sie vor lauter Qual am liebsten ununterbrochen geschrieen hätte. Als sich die roten Schlieren vor ihrem Blickfeld verzogen hatten, blinzelte Rain erst mal direkt in den feurigen Ball der Sonne dieses Planeten. Wie spitze Nadeln stach das grelle Licht in ihre Augen. Mühsam und unter erneuten Schmerzen drehte sie den Kopf und stellte fest, dass sie auf hellem offensichtlich sehr heißem Sand lag. Allerdings bemerkte sie diese von außen kommenden Eindrücke gar nicht erst. Ihr Körper fühlte sich irgendwie taub und abgestorben an, obwohl sie die Erschöpfung spürte und pulsierendes Feuer durch ihre geschundenen Gliedmaßen zu fließen schien, das sich durch ihre Eingeweide, Muskeln und Haut brannte. Wahrscheinlich waren ihre Nerven so überlastet, dass sie nichts anderes mehr wahrnahm. Wimmernd drehte sie den Kopf auf die andere Seite. Ihr Atem ging flach und vor Anstrengung, die ständigen Schmerzen zu ertragen bedeckten feine Schweißtropfen ihre Gestalt. Sie war nackt. Irgendetwas musste bei der Transformation grässlich schief gelaufen sein. Auf der anderen Seite befand sich nur wenige Meter entfernt, ein kleines Wäldchen mit ihr unbekannten Bäumen, die eine rissige Borke hatten und riesige Blätter hervorbrachten. Das Gras, das den Boden bedeckte sah irgendwie scharf und spitz aus, ganz anders als die feinen weichen Halme bei ihr zuhause.   
Probeweise versuchte Rain sich zu bewegen, und schrie sogleich qualvoll auf, als die flüssige Lava in ihrem Inneren sofort zur Weißglut angefacht wurde und sich die Schmerzen um ein vielfaches steigerten. Die Schwärze überflutete sie geradezu und ertränkte ihr Bewusstsein augenblicklich im Nichts.  
  
-------------------------+--------------------------------- 


End file.
